


Et que la mort les rassemble

by Eilisande



Category: Quatrevingt-treize | Ninety-three - Victor Hugo, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Communauté : obscur échange, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eilisande/pseuds/Eilisande
Summary: Cimourdain et Gauvain meurent ensemble, et ne veulent pas être séparés dans le royaume des morts. Death essaie de leur trouver un compromis.





	Et que la mort les rassemble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/gifts).

> Prompt écrit pour la communauté Obscur Echange, sur une idée de Nelja, qu'on remercie pour celle-ci !

L'aube a parfois des lueurs terribles. Il y a des matins où il semble que le ciel se réveille et se dise « Tiens ! Il y aura donc des morts aujourd'hui ! » et se pare de manière appropriée. C'était un de ces matins et au-dessus de la Tourgue, le ciel avait des teintes écarlates qui faisaient écho au sang sur la lande. 

Il y avait, au pied de la vielle tour, une foule de soldats qui peinait à se disperser, et deux juges incertains de ce qu'ils devaient faire. L'un deux sanglotait bruyamment. Au centre de cette émotion, il y avait une estrade et une guillotine.

La première était couverte du sang d'un prêtre, l'autre du sang d'un noble, ci-devant tous les deux. Personne ne s'était encore occupé de leurs corps. 

Cimourdain se redressa le premier. Il jeta un regard aux soldats désorientés, porta une main à sa poitrine, constata l'absence de blessure et murmura un unique mot en retenant un juron. 

-Raté. 

Il tendit la main vers le sol pour ramasser le pistolet qui lui avait échappé des mains quand il avait tenté de se tuer et vit son corps étendu en travers de l'estrade. Il était tombé face contre terre et le bleu de son uniforme était peu à peu étouffé par la tâche sombre qui s'élargissait dessus. Ses yeux survolèrent alors la foule pour s'accrocher à la guillotine. À côté de celle-ci, la silhouette de Gauvain se redressait lentement. Le jeune homme ne jeta pas un regard vers l'estrade et Cimourdain, mais contourna l'engin de mort pour contempler sa tête tombée dans le panier. Finalement, il redressa la tête et se mit à fixer l'horizon avec un doux sourire. 

Cimourdain se précipita au bas de l'estrade et fendit la foule sans difficultés. Il n'était plus qu'une ombre qui les traversait sans qu'ils semblent le remarquer. Une fois au pied de l’échafaud, il en grimpa les quelques marches pour poser la main sur l'épaule de Gauvain. Celui-ci sursauta et son œil alla vivement de Cimourdain à son cadavre, au bas de la Tourgue. 

-Il me semblait bien avoir entendu un coup de fusil. J'espérais...

Il se tut et reprit sa contemplation silencieuse. Cimourdain suivit son regard, refusant de regarder la guillotine et le panier. 

-L'honneur demandait qu'il soit libéré, repris Gauvain. J'ai fait mon devoir de soldat et d'homme.

-Moi aussi, souffla Cimourdain. 

-J'imagine que cela répond à une question.

-Laquelle ?

Gauvain pointa un doigt vers le ciel.

-S'il y a quelqu'un là haut.

L'ancien prêtre eut une moue dubitative. 

-L'existence de quelque chose ? Sans aucun doute. Celle de Dieu ? Où est-il alors ? 

Un rire perlé s'éleva derrière eux.

-Bonne question.

Elle était jeune et belle, pâle et souriante, vêtue d'une robe telle qu'on en portait à Versailles quelques années avant, mais déchirée sur le devant pour révéler d'étranges bas savamment troués. Elle portait au-dessus une étrange veste de cuir. Un bijou brillait sur sa poitrine. Les deux hommes la reconnurent immédiatement. En France, dans cette glorieuse et sordide année quatre-vingt-treize, peu d'hommes ignoraient son visage. Gauvain était soldat. Cimourdain avait vu plus d'une tête tranchée par le couperet national. 

Death les rejoignit sur l'échafaud. Gauvain lui rendit son sourire et Cimourdain, Cimourdain qui n'avait jamais souri même à l'enfant qu'il avait élevé et adoré, Cimourdain sourit aussi. 

Après tout, comment ne pas lui sourire ? La voir, c'était comme de rentrer à la maison après une longue campagne. Charmé, Gauvain lui tendit les mains et elles les saisit pour les serrer affectueusement.

-C'est donc toi. Je crois que je m'attendais à ce que ce soit toi. 

Au contraire, une fois fois passé l'instant de grâce, Cimourdain se renfrogna. Il détourna le regard et celui-ci se détourna, malgré lui, vers la tête coupée dans son panier. Jamais il ne s'était tenu sur un échafaud. Pour lui, ils étaient sinistres, mais nécessaires à la Révolution et à l'élévation de l'Homme. Être mort ne changeait pas son opinion mais tout de même, ce sang qui formait une flaque sombre, c'était celui de Gauvain. 

-Oui c'est moi, rit doucement Death sans réaliser les tourments intérieurs du représentant en mission. Qui d'autre serait venu vous accueillir ?

-Dieu, gronda doucement Cimourdain.

Il jeta un coup d’œil sévère au ciel. 

-Dieu ?, questionna doucement Gauvain.

-Dieu, s'enflamma Cimourdain. Que sommes nous ? Des ombres. Où sommes nous ? Au portes d'autre chose, paradis, enfer, purgatoire... S'il y a une survie de l'âme après la mort, c'est que l'Eglise ne s'est pas foncièrement trompée. Où est-il alors ? Où est le jugement qu'il promet à ses adorateurs et ses détracteurs ? Qu'il se présente pour me juger ! J'ai moi même un jugement que je suis prêt à rendre à son encontre... Pour les deux mille ans de soumission, pour les enfants tués au nom de la religion et pour ceux tués au nom du roi. Pour les victimes de l'ignorance et pour celles de la faim. Pour...

-Les nôtres ?, souffla Gauvain. Celles d'un autre arbitraire et du progrès ?

Cimourdain lui jeta un regard furieux auquel il répondit par un regard tranquille. Death s'éclaircit la gorge pour leur rappeler sa présence. Son œil pétillait follement. 

-La plupart des gens en me voyant pleurent, tempêtent, tentent de négocier ou exigent que je leur donne plus de temps. Reine et ministres, députés et mendiantes, nouveaux-nés et dieux, les vivants sont tous les mêmes. Je ne m'étais pas autant amusée depuis la mort de Pascal ! Cet homme là savait débattre... 

-Et cela marche ?, demanda Gauvain, curieux. Les prières et la colère ?

-La seconde jamais, la première parfois. Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, ils finissent toujours par revenir... Va-tu tenter de négocier pour toi ou ton ami ?

Elle inclina la tête d'un air curieux. 

-Non. Pourquoi le faire ? Il est trop tard et je ne regrette rien. 

-Certains ont survécu à pire qu'une décapitation, insista Death. Je me rappelle un chevalier vert qui en avait fait sa spécialité. 

Gauvain persista et hocha négativement la tête. Death sourit et se retourna vers Cimourdain. Silencieux et immobile comme la statue du commandeur, celui-ci lui dédiait maintenant son regard furieux. 

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?, répéta Cimourdain. J'attends Dieu. 

-Ton dieu ? Tu l'attendrais longtemps. 

-Son dieu ? N'est-ce pas le même pour tous ?

Death secoua la tête.

-Il croit en deux dieux différents, l'un d'indifférence, l'autre de vertu terrible. La Terreur ! Ce sera le grand mot de cette année. Le tien est différent, il s'appelle justice, liberté et progrès. Ce qui nous ramène au sujet.

D'un geste ample, elle leur désigna le paysage autour d'eux. Se retournant, ils constatèrent alors qu'autour d'eux le monde avait changé. La guillotine était toujours solide et implacable, mais la Tourgue qu'elle narguait un peu plus tôt n'était plus qu'une colonne de brume, presque invisible sur le ciel gris. Quand aux soldats, au soleil et aux couleurs du drapeau, tous avaient totalement disparu. Death était sérieuse à présent. 

-Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, Cimourdain, mais pas tout à fait raison non plus. Ceci est, dirons-nous, une sorte d'antichambre et vous n'êtes pas des ombres, mais vous pourriez décider de le devenir. Le paradis, l'enfer, le purgatoire, la roue de la réincarnation ou la dissolution de l'âme, tout est possible pour encore quelques instants. J'ai connu un cardinal qui a préféré rejoindre l'enfer des romains pour éviter celui de sa religion. Disons qu'ici nous sommes entre avant et après et c'est le moment pour vous de choisir cet après. 

-Choisir ?, s'étonna Gauvain. Mais...

-Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas ce qu'on t'as appris. Mais dis moi, pourquoi une religion aurait-elle plus raison qu'une autre ? Entre ce que tu désires et ce que tu penses mériter, voilà ce que tu obtiens en général, que tu sois un saint ou un assassin. 

Cimourdain hocha la tête comme s'il n'en revenait pas de l’existence d'un tel système et Death leva les mains en faisant une grimace d'excuse sans jamais cesser de sourire. 

-Si tu souhaites rencontrer celui que vous appelez Dieu et à qui tu fais tant de reproches, poursuit-elle, c'est possible. Tu ne le verras pas de suite par contre ; il y a une file d'attente monstrueuse et on est reçu par ordre de décès. Je crois que c'est Maïmonide qui discute avec lui en ce moment. Du moins, ça l'était quand j'y ai conduis Voltaire. Et maintenant, donnez-moi votre main tous les deux. 

La guillotine disparaissait à son tour. Il en restait une forme oblongue sur laquelle Death s'assit. Ils lui donnèrent chacun une main, même si Cimourdain semblait encore vouloir protester. 

-Maintenant, pensez tous deux à ce qui vous attend et fermez les yeux. C'est le moment.

Cimourdain retira sa main de celle de Death comme si elle l'avait brûlé. 

-Attends. Tu veux dire que chacun de nous ira de son côté ?

Gauvain lâcha la main blanche presque aussi vite que Cimourdain. Death soupira, croisa les jambes et tira de sa veste une boîte à pastilles dont elle tira quelques bonbons à la couleur vive qui détonnait dans toute cette grisaille. 

-J'espérais... Non, vous ne pouvez pas partager le même destin.

Un silence horrifié s'installa. Death regardait les deux défunts avec compassion, mais sans paraître pourtant encline à changer d'avis. Gauvain croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. 

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-Je croyais que tu ne comptais pas négocier ?

-J'ai changé d'avis. 

-Oui, vous faites ça souvent, répondit-elle avec un sourire affectueux. Mais je te l'ai dit, ça ne marche que rarement. 

Ce n'était pas la chose à dire, mais peut être l'avait-elle fait exprès. Gauvain pris une profonde inspiration qui lui bomba un moment le torse. Il était prêt à débattre ou à lutter. Au contraire, les épaules de Cimourdain semblèrent s'affaisser, toute combativité disparue. 

-Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, gémit-il d'une voix triste. C'est mon fils. Je ne l'ai pas mis au monde, mais tout le reste, c'est moi qui l'ai fait pour lui. Je l'ai nourri, je l'ai soigné et je l'ai éduqué. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me l'enlever. 

Death se releva et posa doucement une main sur son épaule. 

-Cimourdain, je le sais... Mais combien de fois crois-tu que j'ai récolté l'âme d'un père avec celle de son fils ou de sa fille ? Combien de frères qui ont hurlé pour ne pas être séparés de leurs sœurs ? La chatte qu'on noie avec ses petits, la fille qui meurt de faim avec son frère, ils pleurent et supplient, mais cela n'y change rien. Chacun doit choisir son chemin, seul, une toute dernière fois. Et ce qui leur arrive après, même moi je l'ignore. Vous devez choisir, maintenant. 

-N'y a-t-il pas d'âmes inséparables ? D'Achille et Patrocle, d'Oreste et Pylade ?

-La mort sépare tout, même ceux-là, même les amants séparés par le sort. Vous n'avez jamais entendu parler du shinjū mais même ceux qui le pratiquent sont séparés. Je suis désolée.

Elle l'était, c'était évident, tout comme le fait qu'elle ne ferait rien pour eux. Gauvain fronça les sourcils et s'assit sur ce qui n'était plus ni la terre, ni l’échafaud, mais de la brume à moitié solide. 

-Non, déclara-t-il. 

Cimourdain redressa aussitôt les épaules et fit deux pas pour se placer à côté de son protégé. 

-Non, répéta-t-il d'un air sombre. 

Death soupira et se frotta les tempes. Gauvain retint un sourire devant ce geste trop humain. Combien de fois Cimourdain avait eu le même quand son pupille n'apprenait pas assez vite ou se montrait trop borné ? Ce petit geste lui donnait de l'espoir. Au contraire, Cimourdain s’apprêtait à perdre une bataille de plus mais tout moment gagné avant de se séparer de Gauvain lui était précieux. Il posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et ferma les yeux pour que Death ne voit pas sa douleur. L'épaule qu'il touchait n'émettait aucune chaleur et commençait déjà à se déliter, comme de la brume.

-Il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire, reconnut Death. Pensez très fort à votre petit paradis personnel et au fait que vous voudriez y voir l'autre et laissez-vous partir.

-Non.

-Non.

Cette fois, Death leva les bras vers le ciel comme pour demander à une puissance supérieure si elle voyait ce qu'elle devait supporter. 

-Tu tentes de nous tromper, gronda Cimourdain. Je peux imaginer ce que je veux, ce ne serait pas Gauvain. Ce ne serait même pas une ombre ou un souvenir, mais Gauvain tel que je me l'imagine et tel que je le comprend. Ou pire encore, tel que j'aurais souhaité qu'il soit. Un mensonge donc. 

-Ce serait mille fois pire que tout ce que tu aurais proposé. 

-Il n'y a pas de solution qui convienne à ce que vous voulez. Vous ne pouvez que choisir ce qui vous parait le moins pire, et regardez-vous. Vous n'avez plus beaucoup de temps. Vous savez, la plupart des gens me voient et prennent immédiatement leur décision. J'en ai fini avec eux en une poignée de secondes. 

Cette fois, ils ne prirent même pas la peine de dire leur refus à haute voix. Gauvain regarda sa main devenir de la brume indistincte du reste du décor.

-Que se passe-t-il si l'on refuse de choisir jusqu'au bout ?

-La dissolution dans la brume. Et ensuite ? Une de mes sœurs le sait peut-être. Pas moi.

Gauvain hocha la tête, mais continua d'attendre, silencieux. Bientôt, il ne sentit même plus la main de Cimourdain sur son épaule. La fin était proche et il l'acceptait aussi sereinement qu'il avait accepté la mort et la guillotine. 

Death les regarda encore un long moment puis leva un bras et claqua des doigts. 

Ils étaient entier à nouveau, à défaut d'un autre mot. La brume avait disparue et ils se tenaient sur une sorte d'île dénudée faite d'un unique rocher blanc perdu au milieu d'eaux noires. Au loin, il y avait d'autres îles semblables, certaines si proches qu'on eut pu sauter de l'une à l'autre, d'autres aussi isolées que la leur. On n'entendait aucun son et ne voyait nulle âme qui vive, à l'exception de quelques rares papillons d'ombres. 

C'était le domaine de la mort, et nul n'avait besoin de se l'entendre dire pour le savoir. 

Gauvain se releva, curieux de découvrir cet endroit. Cimourdain continua au contraire d'observer Death avec défiance, se demandant où était le piège. 

-Le temps s'écoule différemment dans mon royaume. Ici, les secondes qui vous restaient peuvent s'étendre aussi longtemps qu'il vous faudra pour vous dire adieu et accepter votre sort. Prenez garde de ne pas abuser de ma patience.

-On dit qu'elle est infinie, nota Gauvain.

-On dit ça ? C'est que ça doit être vrai alors.

Cimourdain observa à son tour les îles au loin. Il y avait-il là bas d'autres âmes à qui Death avait donné le temps nécessaire ? Il se tourna pour le lui demander mais l’Éternelle lui lança un petit sourire empreint de défi et de connivence qui le dissuada de poser sa question. 

Un parapluie noir glissait vers eux dans le courant. Death saisit brièvement leurs mains pour une brève accolade puis sauta avec légèreté dans le parapluie. Celui-ci ne s'enfonça pas dans l'eau noire. 

-C'est entendu, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous décidez rapidement et continuez votre route. Appelez-moi quand vous serez décidés. Je vous aiderais alors à franchir ce dernier pas. 

-Merci, fit Gauvain en esquissant un salut militaire. Mais je crains que ma réponse restera identique. Je ne puis accepter votre offre sachant que si nous avons pu vous convaincre de nous accorder ces quelques moments de plus, la même injustice attend des milliers d'âmes. Liberté, égalité ou la mort, disions nous. Et bien, le même principe devrait s'appliquer dans la mort. 

-Idéaliste, grogna Cimourdain en souriant doucement malgré tout.

-Je doute de vous trouver en désaccord avec moi là dessus. Ce sont les mêmes idéaux pour lesquels nous nous sommes battus, la liberté et l'égalité, même si nous ne leur donnions pas le même sens. 

Death éclata de rire.

-Vous voulez d'une révolution, dans la mort ?

-Ne l'ont-ils pas déjà demandés, tous nos grands martyrs et nos chantres de la Révolution ?

-Non, ni Condorcet, ni Mirabeau, ni aucun des autres. Et les suivants ne la demanderont probablement pas non plus. En général, les idéaux s'effacent quand on franchit ce seuil. Ne reste que le soulagement ou l'inquiétude. 

-Ou bien ils n'ont pas osé parler et se sont soumis en silence à la tyrannie de la mort, rétorqua Cimourdain. Et bien ! Je parlerais pour eux. 

-À qui ? Je ne suis que la passeuse d'âme, la psychopompe et la dernière compagne. Mon pouvoir est immense et minuscule. Je n'ai pas décrété ce qui attendrait les morts. Je ne fais que rendre la transition plus douce. 

-Alors j'attendrais, le temps qu'il faudra, de parler au responsable de cette iniquité. 

-Bien, murmura Death tout en laissant le courant l'emporter. Bien.

Cimourdain et Gauvain restèrent seul sur l'îlot désolé. Alors seulement leurs regards se croisèrent et Gauvain osa du sien reprocher à Cimourdain son coup de pistolet. Ils avaient tant de choses à se dire, mais aucun d'eux ne savait par où commencer. 

Au moins, ils auraient le temps. 


End file.
